


Roadside Assistance

by ObsidianRomance



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Birth, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:50:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianRomance/pseuds/ObsidianRomance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen get into a car accident on the way to the hospital so Jensen can deliver their baby, forcing an injured Jared to help Jensen through the birth without any medical assistance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roadside Assistance

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: mpreg!Jensen, angst, hurt!J2, slightly graphic birth  
> Authors Note: This is due to me being extremely stressed out about RL and needing to torture someone. tsubasalove87 supplied the prompt and the being mean to Jensen. Also - I missed writing mpreg!Jensen.  
> Special Thanks: Thanks to tsubasalove87 for revising help.  
> Banner/Beta: Amazing art by bt_kady. I love it so much
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://www.flickr.com/photos/85421651@N04/8576238398/)  
> 

The last thing Jensen remembered before his world faded into blackness was Jared throwing his arm out protectively in a futile attempt to brace Jensen as their car spun and slammed into the concrete divider in the middle of the road.  The rest was a blur as his vision tunneled before blinking out.

When consciousness slowly crept back into place, Jensen opened his eyes to Jared’s face hovering above him, lips moving with words he couldn’t digest just yet.

“Jensen?  Jen?  Baby?”  Jared had a trickle of blood coming from a gash somewhere in his hairline; it seeped into his eye and he had to blink rapidly so he could relock his vision on Jensen.  “Jensen, baby, please answer me.”

Jensen opened his mouth to reply but gasped painfully instead.  Agony flooded his whole body, riding close on the heels of his return to the world of the living.  Panic set in, adrenaline jacking up his heart rate and making his eyes dart rapidly over his surroundings.  Instinctively, he tried to push up, but let out a choked gasp when he couldn’t move his right arm.  It was pinned against the car’s door with his own bodyweight; he was slumped awkwardly against it like something was trying to shove him into the small space between seat and the armrest built into the car door.  “Jay!”

“Ohh, baby!   Thank god!”  Jared winced, struggling to get across the console between the car’s front seats.  “Are you okay?”  His hands took inventory of Jensen’s body, making quick searching movements for signs of injury.

“My arm…Jared…I…nnng!”  Jensen’s sentence dissolved into a groan as pain bloomed in his hips.  He squeezed both eyes shut , trying to make sense of what was happening.  Pain slammed into him again and left him breathless.  He grit his teeth and let out another cry while his brain tried to latch onto what was happening.  “Jared, what happened…we…what?”

“We were in an accident, Jen.  A car side-swiped us.  I had to swerve into the divider to avoid a head on collision with another car.  We hit harder than I thought we would.”  Jared took note of the blood on Jensen’s clothing, turning his blood to ice.  “Jensen, you….”  He didn’t get a chance to finish his thought as Jensen screamed.

There was blood seeping into the inner thigh of Jensen’s pants, the color bright and wet, leaving an angry stain.  Everything hurt, and Jensen’s fingers of his free hand brushed against his thigh subconsciously; his heart fluttered in his chest when he lifted his stained fingers to his line of vision.  “Jared, I’m bleeding."

They’d just been in an accident; blood was not off the list of possibilities.  Blood wasn’t shocking after an accident; it was where the blood was coming from that tied both men’s stomachs in knots.

“Yeah, you’re,” Jared swallowed audibly, “you’re bleeding, but it’s going to be okay.  We’re going to be okay.  I called 911, and they’re sending help.”  He gave a forced smile in an attempt to stay calm.

The pain in Jensen’s middle intensified, and he moaned and started panting oddly.  “Fuck!  Jared, the baby!”  Jensen tried to move again which only served to injure himself more.  The ache in his arm went deep – bone and muscle deep.  The ache in his middle was different; it was strong and steady enough to remind him that he was carrying a baby.  He’d been having contractions before everything went black. 

He couldn’t believe how they had gotten here.  He remembered going into labor early that morning.  He had walked around the house in denial for a few hours before finally timing his contractions and calling Jared.  When his water broke and things started getting more intense, he had already been in labor for eight hours.  He’d thought he had plenty of time.  When the contractions kicked up a notch and things sped up to the point where he could practically feel the baby’s head low in his pelvis, Jensen worried that getting to the hospital wasn’t an option anymore.

Jared had held it together enough for the two of them, absolutely _insisting_ that everything would be okay and that their baby would be delivered safe and sound.

That was the last part of the chain of events that he remembered clearly.

A sharp jolt of pain pitched Jensen forward and all oxygen out of his lungs.  “Aaaah!”

Jared’s pupils were blown unnaturally wide.  “It’s going to be okay.  W-we’re going to be okay.”  As he spoke, he tried valiantly to stay strong – for Jensen as well as himself.

“No…it’s...nngh!”  Jensen tried to get words out, but he couldn’t focus on anything other than feeling as if he was going to die if he didn’t figure out a way to listen to the pain his labor was causing him.  He caught sight of his fractured reflection in the semi-shattered glass of their SUV’s windshield.  He was a blur of dark splotches on his skin that should have been light and freckled.  He licked his lips and came away with the metallic taste of blood that he realized was coming from his nose.  Touching his face, he found it wet; he wanted to vomit.  He intended to look at Jared in search for help, but as soon as he truly focused on his husband, he found Jared covered in blood too, only he seemed more mobile.  “Jare…”

Jared’s mouth went dry when he noticed a fresh flow of blood between Jensen’s legs, and he had to swallow down the bile creeping up his throat.  “I need to see what’s going on with you.”  Jared tried to scramble over the leather console between them but, with his hand slick with blood, he slipped.  It was difficult and he exhausted himself getting upright, but it was for naught anyway.  There was no way he could get Jensen’s pants off and check him out in the cramped space.  It wouldn’t work.  “Jen, I’m going to try to get around to your door.  I…”

“No!  Don’t!  Just…Just maybe wait for help, I…Ugghh!”  Jensen’s words dissolved into a scream as he wrapped his one good arm around his middle.

Cursing, Jared turned to try and force the door open.  It was jammed pretty thoroughly, but the window was smashed and the jagged glass tore into him as he awkwardly maneuvered himself through it.  The fall to the ground hurt, jostling injuries inside him that he didn’t want to think about.   He made a mental note that the numbness was probably bad and forced himself to work on legs he barely remembered moving.  Thankfully, Jensen’s door wasn’t obstructed, but Jensen was leaning against it pretty heavily from the inside.  He yanked the door open and caught his husband’s weight, his knees faltering briefly before he managed to hold Jensen up so that he stayed seated.  “I got you.”

Even if he wanted to, Jensen couldn’t have prevented his weight from falling into Jared’s arms.  He pressed his head back against his husband’s shoulder blade, hissing as his pinned arm was freed.  The world spun momentarily, but then he was overcome with the urge to bear down.  “The baby’s coming _now_ , Jared.”

“Right…okay…it’s okay.”  Jared had no idea who he was trying to convince.  He helped manipulate Jensen so that the man was resting against the console between the two seats, giving Jared a greater range of motion to inspect the situation.  Jensen started making guttural huffing noises as Jared gently remove his husband’s pants.  No matter how slowly he moved, it didn’t seem to matter.  Jensen let out sudden gasps of pain as his fingers dug into the leather of the car’s upholstery.  “You gotta hang on Jensen.  They said fifteen minutes.  Just hang in there.”

“Can’t!”  Jensen growled.  He tried to situate himself better but he couldn’t get a footing on anything to keep his legs splayed wider.  Besides, Jared had both calves tangled up in his pants and he gave up as the pressure in his pelvis clouded his rational thoughts.  He let out a feral yell, shocking Jared.  “Can’t hang on, Jared! I can’t!”

For a second, once Jared had disrobed Jensen from the waist down, he didn’t know what he was looking at.  “You’re right, you can’t.”  There was a lot of blood splattering his husband’s thighs.  It looked so _wrong_.  Jensen was never meant to be covered in so much blood.  Wiping away at the area with his bare hands, Jared got a clearer clue as to why Jensen was screaming so much.  “Shit, Jen, you have to push.”  His fingers brushed up against Jensen’s swollen opening and the solidity of the sliver of their child’s head.

“ _I know!_ ”  Jensen scrambled to plant his feet again but couldn’t.   Everything hurt and there was a tingling sensation that he was sure wasn’t from labor.  He wanted to push but his blood ran cold when he tried to think about what was _actually_ happening.  Jared didn’t know how to deliver a baby; hell, even after watching a million videos and going to classes, Jensen barely knew how to deliver a baby.  But, his body was working on its own and there was no stopping it now.  “I’m gonna push…now…I’m gonna…nnngh!”  Jensen screwed up his face and bore down, committing to the action solidly before pulling out of it with a wounded yelp.

“That’s good babe.  Real good.”  Catching Jensen’s floundering feet in his hands, Jared cupped them to give his husband something to resist against while he pushed.  He watched Jensen struggle to push, the sight simultaneously breaking his heart and making him lightheaded.

Jensen gasped, falling slack for a moment.  His head fell back, hanging between his shoulder blades as he tried to catch his breath.  He was losing the battle with his lungs because he started panting again as his middle contracted and he couldn’t escape the call to push alongside the feeling.  There was an alien feeling of his body stretching and opening; he tried to ignore it and push as hard as he could.  In the back of his mind he knew he couldn’t keep this up.  He was already teetering on the edge of losing his grip on having control of his body.  His vision was back to being clouded with black spots and no matter how hard he pushed he just couldn’t seem to make progress.  It felt like he was stuck in an endless loop of pushing and screaming.  No matter what he did he couldn’t escape the feeling of wanting to crawl out of his body.  The blood loss and pain blurred together into a feeling of vertigo and he lost his ability to hold it together.  “Something’s wrong.”

“No it’s not.  It’s okay.  You’re doing so good.”  Jared tried to support the skin around the small sliver of his child’s head.  “You’re doing really good Jen, don’t stop.”

“No, it’s wrong.  I can’t…”  Jensen grunted and pushed.  “I can’t push ‘im out.”  The laboring man’s voice wavered, his heart skipping a beat when he started to believe his own words.

“You can, of course you can.  Come on, Jen, push again.  You’re going to be fine.  I promise.”

“You don’t know...I…what if…”  Jensen couldn’t finish his thought because he was either going to throw up or push.  He bore down, legs shaking in Jared’s hold.  After the slow burn he’d been working up to, there was a sudden rush and he screamed as the baby’s head pushed out.

Jared cheered, biting his tongue when the baby’s head slipped into view seconds before a gush of blood was expelled.  It was too much and Jared could tell Jensen was feeling the effects of it.  His husband was too pale, almost white against the car’s black leather.  “Head’s out, Jen.  You’re doing so good.”

“Doesn’t feel so good.”  Jensen’s eyes were hooded as he looked at Jared but not actually seeing him.  “I don’t feel good…it’s…shit, Jared!”  Jensen groaned and his good hand instinctively went to where he was working to push their child out.  What he was feeling didn’t make sense and when he looked at his bloody hand, he was far from comforted.  “Blood, Jare…so much…”

“It’s okay.  You’re okay.”  Jared licked his lips.  The heavy heat of blood surrounded him, and there was no way he could escape it. 

“It’s getting all ov’r the car.”  Jensen’s words were slurred and pointless.  The car had already gone to shit.  Blood on the car was the least of their concerns, but suddenly Jensen couldn’t focus on anything _but_ blood.  “Too much blood.”  He coughed and some of the tension he was exerting against Jared’s palms went out, alerting Jared that his husband’s body was done trying to give birth to their baby.

“Jen.  Hey, Jensen.”  Jared’s voice was pure panic.  “Jensen!”  When Jensen finally looked at him, Jared nodded.  “Eyes open, Jensen.  You just have to hang on for a little longer.  The baby is almost here.  Then you can relax.  But you have to push, Jen?  Okay?  A little bit more.”

Jensen knew that.  He really, really, _really_ did.  Only, there was no energy left in his body.  But there was something in Jared’s voice that hit home for him.  Jared was petrified, which meant things were serious.  He needed to do this.  Waking up to the severity of the situation, Jensen pushed.  As soon as he gave into the motion, he couldn’t stop.  There was nothing but the need to get his child out.  It burned and it hurt, but mostly it was an urgent kind of hurt and he _needed_ it to be over.

Through the new rush of blood, Jared watched the baby inch into the world, shoulders popping out one after another.  Unsurprisingly, there was another rush of blood that followed the baby’s journey into Jared’s waiting hands.  The blood and birth fluids made everything difficult, complicating Jared’s already shaky motions.  He struggled to get a good hold on the baby, scooping it under the arms and getting it safely against the solidity of Jensen’s middle.

“He’s out?”  Jensen looked dazed between rapid blinks and worrisome yawns.  He couldn’t see what Jared flipped onto his middle but his hearing picked up on the yowl of a newborn.

“Yeah, Jensen.  He’s out.  You did it.  Our little boy is here.”  Jared stumbled, legs giving out for a moment.  He had to grab onto the car’s doorframe to stay standing.  The newborn was covered in blood but he was screaming, taking big breaths and releasing cries to let everyone know he was very much alive.

Jensen’s voice was weak, “So…it _is_ a boy?”

“Yeah.  It’s a boy.”  Jared shook the blackness out of his vision, pain shooting through his body and letting him know that being able to stand wouldn’t be an option in the very near future.   “I need you to hold onto him, Jen.”

“I can’t….My arm…I think it’s broken.”

“No, you’re good.  You can hold onto him, Jen.  You can do anything.”  Jared focused his tunneling vision on Jensen’s good arm and tugged it so that it was wrapped protectively around their son.  “You gotta hold him.”  There were sirens coming from somewhere but Jared’s mind was too far gone to figure out how far away they were.  His knees wobbled and this time he couldn’t fight against it.  After an awkward moment of feeling frozen in time, getting a clear look at a way too pale Jensen and their bloody baby, he fell harshly to the ground.

“Jared!”  Jensen tried to scream but his voice was hoarse, preventing it from coming out as more than a breathy cry.

Jared couldn’t answer.  He was done, completely and utterly spent.  It wouldn’t have mattered anyway, because Jensen followed him into unconsciousness to the sounds of their son’s watery cries and blaring sirens.

*************

There was a lot of time spent in and out of focus.  There were moments of clarity being over powered by confusion and disorientation.

Jensen had no idea where he was.  People kept trying to tell him but he couldn’t hold onto that fact.  They kept trying to tell him something about Jared and the baby, but he didn’t remember having a baby, not yet at least.

Later, when the moments of clarity started to outnumber the moments of disorder, Jensen remembered he _did_ have a baby.  He was able to focus on the fact that what people – people who were doctors, nurses, his parents, and in-laws – had been telling him was that Jared was fine and so was their son.

Combined, they had suffered broken limbs, punctured lungs, concussions, bruising and hemorrhaging, but they were going to be fine.

Miraculously, their son was fine.  Jensen’s mother had him in her arms and he was perfect; pink and blissfully unadorned with bandages, braces, and tubes that both his parents were sporting.

Jared was faring better than he was, but when Jensen finally came around, Jared had taken that moment to stay passed out, leaving Jensen’s mother to help awkwardly cradle the swaddled newborn into Jensen’s unbroken arm.

The staff had been calling him Asher because it means “lucky.”  It wasn’t exactly what Jensen and Jared had planned to name their son, but everyone kept calling him by the name.  They weren’t overly religious, but the name had a certain ring to it.  Jensen caught himself calling the baby Ash, and when Jared woke up enough to start doing the same, the deal was sealed.

Their son’s name was Asher and he was the luckiest four-day-old on the face of the planet.

Except, when Jensen realized that he was still around to have such a thought, maybe he was the lucky one.

He wanted to laugh, but everything hurt too much.  Somehow Jared had gotten his way after all.  When Jensen’s water first broke, he had been so sure that everything would work out fine.

There had been a _huge_ bump in the road, but here they were:  fine.  They were fine.  Maybe better than.

And Jensen was happy he could _live_ with that.


End file.
